1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball or other non-lethal gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paintball or other non-lethal gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus, where the apparatus includes a cylindrical barrel end insert, a paintball penetrator disposed within an interior of the insert, and an outer barrel engaging and locking assemblage having retention straps attached thereto. The present invention also relates to a paintball gun or marker or other non-lethal gun or gun type apparatus barrel locking end cap apparatus, where the apparatus includes an outer barrel engaging and locking assemblage having a paintball penetrator disposed on an interior, distal surface of the assemblage, optionally a plurality of vents disposed on the distal end of the assemblage, a plurality of barrel engaging members or fingers and a threaded tightener adapted to tighten or loosen a locking force between the members and an outer surface of the barrel and optionally a stop. For non-paintball guns, the barrel engaging and locking assemblage does not require a penetrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inadvertent firing or discharging of a paintball from a paintball gun or marker is a serious safety problem facing users, spectators and innocent bystanders. Although many barrel adaptors or condoms have been designed and introduced into the market, these devices are capable of being easily detached removing any protection that the devices afforded prior to detachment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved barrel plug or condom for use with paintball or other non-lethal guns or markers to improve safety and lessen the chance of inadvertent detachment of the device.